Apple Knots (traduccion al español)
by MIkimoco
Summary: Autor Original: Blazzing Inferno. Sinopsis: Para un masajista, lo importante no es el exterior, sino el interior, el verdadero pony que hay bajo la piel. Lotus tendrá la oportunidad de atender a un cliente poco habitual: Applejack


_¡Buenos días/noches! Podemos decir que estoy "on fire" con las traducciones xD . Esta historia la encontré en Equestria Daily. Me pareció interesante cuanto menos. Si eres un lector hambriento de acción y aventura, este no es tu fanfic. En cambio, si quieres reflexionar y relajarte, te recomiendo continuar leyendo :D . ¿Creen que es fácil ser masajista? Pregúntenle a Lotus Blossom. Disfruten :3_

_(Los pensamientos de Lotus están en cursiva)_

* * *

**Nudos en una manzana**

**Escrito por BlazzingInferno y traducido por MIkimoco**

Lotus pasó su casco a lo largo de la base de su cuello, suavizando un nudo minúsculo en el músculo. Ser una masajista profesional no la eximía de un calambre ocasional después de un día duro de trabajo. Ella miró con nostalgia la mesa de masajes de repuesto en la esquina. Si tan solo pudiera recostarse allí por unos minutos y disfrutar ella misma de un masaje.

Recorrió la habitación hacia su acolchonado objetivo. Masaje o no, descansar sus cascos unos pocos minutos seria celestial. El área de masaje estaba rodeada por unas pantallas para mantener la privacidad, después de todo. Al menos que algún pony apareciera exigiendo su atención, ella podía simplemente quedarse dormida y dejar que la ultima hora de la jornada laboral pasara volando.

La campanilla de la puerta principal del spa sonó, y como todo buen pony comerciante, ella automáticamente mostró una sonrisa. Esa sonrisa pavloviana vaciló al oír la voz burbujeante de Rarity.

—Voy a tener que omitir lo de siempre, Aloe. Me temo que solo tengo tiempo para un masaje rápido hoy.

Lotus rodó los ojos. ¿Por qué tenia que venir ahora? ¿Por qué no podía pedir una pezuñicura, o un tratamiento facial?

Una de las pantallas de privacidad se deslizó a un lado, y Rarity entró trotando con una toalla con un monograma***** sobre su espalda. —Buenas tardes, Lotus. ¿Confió en que vas a hacerlo bien?

***NOTA: Un monograma en este caso son iniciales escritas sobre la toalla. Se usa en hoteles y spa. Por ejemplo, si el spa se llama Blossom Spa, el monograma seria B.S.**

Lotus asintió. Mientras ella estaba trabajando, decidía hablar con sus cascos y lo hacia con gran elocuencia.

—Maravilloso. Esperaba que pudieras concentrarte en mi costado inferior izquierdo hoy, que me ha estado doliendo, en los últimos días.

Lotus volvió a asentir y señaló la mesa de masajes en el centro de la habitación. Mientras Rarity subía allí, ella le dio una última mirada a la otra mesa de la esquina. Un día, si era posible, ella seria la consentida.

—¿Lotus? Me temo que tengo un poco de prisa, así que si serias tan amable...

Lotus apretó los dientes. La mayoría de los ponys no conocían la minúscula diferencia que había entre dar un masaje profundo e inducir una parálisis. Aun así, fue capaz de reunir paciencia extra para la mejor cliente del spa, incluso si ya era la hora de cerrar. Esa melena estilizada y glamoroso pelaje estaban pagando su hipoteca.

Sus cascos presionaron la espalda de Rarity. Cuando se trataba de dar un masaje, el exterior del pony era inmaterial, un pelaje arreglado era lo mismo que uno despeinado. Lo que importaba era el pony debajo de la piel, la criatura compuesta de músculo, tendón y hueso.

Rarity suspiró de satisfacción. —Oh, eso se siente maravilloso. No vas a creer lo que mi hermana esta haciendo, Lotus.

Las reflexiones también estaban anotadas en la lista. Los músculos tensos por lo general estaban rodeados de memorias dolorosas, a la espera de ser liberadas.

—Nunca pude entender como una pequeña potra puede causar tanto estre…¡Ah!

Un rápido pasar de una casco terminó con la historia, y la tensión muscular también. Lotus sabía todo acerca de Sweetie Belle, la fuente de la opresión aparentemente perpetua en el cuello y los hombros de Rarity. Ella prefería averiguar qué tenían que decir su espalda media y baja.

Sus cascos se movieron más abajo. Los músculos no estaban tan tensos allí, o desarrollados. En lugar de eso, había una capa fina pero inconfundible de grasa. Ella apartó la sustancia no deseada. _¿Y que esta haciendo esto aquí?_

Rarity suspiró de nuevo, esta vez sin alegría. —Como si las hazañas de Sweetie no fueran suficientes…Simplemente tengo que empezar a decir que "no" a Pinkie Pie y su interminable procesión de dulces. Ya es bastante malo que Spike continué trayéndome rosas.

Lotus presionó más firmemente. _Si sabes cual es el problema, entonces soluciónalo._

—Eso es una cosa para considerarlo a él un amigo cercano, pero todavía no sé lo que debería…

Era más que suficiente Spike por hoy. Solo faltaba la espalda baja.

—Ah, si. ¡Justo ahí!

Por fin ella había encontrado algo nuevo: en medio de los elegantes músculos de Rarity había un nudo, pequeño pero claramente incomodo. Los cascos de Lotus desaceleraron hasta el paso de una tortuga. Suavizar ese lugar le tomaría un rato.

—Gracias, Lotus. Yo…yo hice algo que no debería haber hecho, el otro día.

Finalmente ambas estaban llegando a alguna parte.

—No siempre estuve decidida a ser una fashionista, deberías saber. Cuando yo era una potrilla...Yo quería ser una bailarina.

Rarity se tensó y dejó escapar un grito. Lotus trazó lentos círculos con una pata mientras hundía la otra en el nudo. _Déjame trabajar. Ya casi terminamos._

—Yo…yo ahorré mis bits para tomar clases después de la escuela. El instructor…ella me dijo que mis piernas eran malas para una bailarina, que…que acabaría hiriéndome a mi misma.

El nudo se desvaneció, provocando que un escalofrío atravesara completamente el cuerpo de Rarity. Lotus deslizó un casco hacia arriba y hacia abajo en el músculo para aliviar el dolor residual.

—Tenía razón, por supuesto. Me partió el corazón. El otro día vi a Sweetie Belle ensayando para una de sus pequeñas obras de teatro y yo tenia que probar solo una pirueta más…Sé que suena estupido.

Lotus volvió a concentrarse en el cuello de Rarity, la zona habitual de estrés muscular de un unicornio. Después de ese pequeño combate, ella probablemente tenia un poco más de tensión a la espera de ser liberada.

—A veces envidio a los ponys adaptados para una vida más activa físicamente. Mi amiga Applejack pasa todo el día en una granja haciendo tareas y parece estar en perfecto estado de salud. La suya no es ciertamente una vida glamorosa, y sin embargo parece hacer mucho más de lo que yo nunca pude. Ella es incluso una mejor hermana mayor que yo. Si tan solo… no importa. Applejack tiene sus propios desafíos, sin duda. Yo debería estar feliz con lo que tengo: mi hermana, mis amigos, mi negocio…incluso con mi dragón pretendiente, supongo.

Lotus se apartó unos pasos de la mesa, la señal tacita de que su trabajo estaba terminado.

Rarity se colocó sobre sus cascos y estiró sus patas traseras. —¡Eres una creadora de milagros, Lotus! No puedo agradecerte lo suficiente por atenderme sin previo aviso. ¿Hasta la próxima, entonces?

Lotus sonrió y le regaló una pequeña reverencia. Conociendo a Rarity, la próxima vez seria dentro de cuarenta y ocho horas.

* * *

Lotus no podía apartar los ojos del reloj. Solo faltaba media hora para las cuatro. El spa estaba vacío y también su estomago. Robar rodajas de pepino de los suministros faciales simplemente no era suficiente. Incluso si debía rebajarse a comer una hamburguesa grasienta en ese lugar bajando la calle.

¿Se enfadaría Aloe si ella desaparecía durante quince minutos? Ella regresaría a tiempo para ayudarla a cerrar por la noche. Incluso podía traerle algo también, asumiendo que ella finalmente había abandonado esa ridícula dieta de "solo césped"

Entonces la campanilla sonó. No podía ser Rarity de nuevo, ¿verdad? Solo había unas pocas maneras de transmitir "amas a tu hermana", "habla con el dragón" y "se agradecida" a través del masaje. A este ritmo, ella necesitaría escribirlo sobre su espalda con un marcador.

Una voz tranquila frotó atravesando las pantallas de privacidad. —¿Um, perdón? ¿L-Lotus? Si…si no estas muy ocupada, ¿podrías…?

Lotus apartó las pantallas ella misma. Esperar a que Fluttershy reuniera el coraje para hacerlo demoraría horas. Fluttershy perdió el aliento y dio un paso atrás. —L-Lo siento si estas ocupada. Solo…

Lotus hizo un gesto para que entrara. _Entra, entra_.

Fluttershy sonrió. —Gracias. Rarity sigue diciéndome que debería venir aquí más a menudo, sobre todo cuando necesito relajarme.

Lotus señaló con la cabeza a la mesa. _Vamos, entonces._

—Oh, cierto. ¡Lo siento!

Fluttershy despegó del suelo y aterrizó en la mesa de masajes. —Yo…me siento un poco tensa y-y voy a ir a un lugar especial esta noche.

Lotus comenzó con el más ligero de los toques, simplemente para evitar sobresaltarla. Ella empezó con su espalda media, el lugar común de tensión de un pegaso. Los músculos se estremecían por voluntad propia, como si ellos quisieran esconderse. Fluttershy llamándose a si misma tensa era el eufemismo del siglo.

—Yo…normalmente no estoy tan nerviosa, es solo que…¡Eep!

Lotus apartó su casco. Había olvidado lo sensible que era Fluttershy con respecto a sus alas.

—E-Esta bien, Lotus. R-Realmente necesito relajarme, así que si piensas que un masaje de a-alas va a ayudarme…

Nada que no sea productos farmacéuticos recetados podrían ayudar más. Lotus trabajó su espalda con una pata mientras que con la otra presionaba la base de su ala. Masajear a un pegaso era una tarea especialmente delicada. Las alas estaban llenas de músculos finos y huesos muy delgados, el dolor podía ser infligido tan fácilmente como la curación.

—Algunos…algunos de mis amigos animales están siendo demasiado exigentes de nuevo. No quiero herir sus sentimientos, pero…

Lotus sostuvo un ala entre sus cascos, aplicando presión lentamente a lo largo de la longitud del músculo primario. El latido del corazón de Fluttershy hizo eco en los vasos sanguíneos de su ala, se aceleró por un momento y luego disminuyó. En un instante todos los músculos de su cuerpo se aflojaron. Si ella se relajaba más, iba a dormirse.

—Oh, wow…eso se siente bien.

Eso era suficiente para un ala. Demasiado de un masaje delicado de ala podía ser tan peligroso como uno fuerte. Lotus caminó alrededor de la mesa, y Fluttershy por una vez, le tendió su segunda ala de buena gana.

—G-Gracias por hacer esto. Yo…yo sé por qué mis amigos animales están tan molestos…En realidad es por eso que estoy aquí.

Lotus movió sus cascos a lo largo de la segunda ala por última vez antes de volver a enfocarse en su espalda. Fluttershy no era una voladora especialmente fuerte, si estos músculos eran una indicación. Aun así, ella podría sonsacar un poco más de tensión antes de liberar lo que fuera que estaba angustiando sus nervios. Ella probablemente necesitaba comprar alimento.

—Yo…yo voy a tener una cita esta noche. A los animales no le gusta, piensan que voy a abandonarlos.

Los cascos de Lotus se congelaron por un segundo. ¿Los nervios tenían que ver con la vida amorosa?

—¡No voy a hacerlo, sin embargo! Nunca voy a abandonarlos. Solo…solo quiero hacer algo bueno por mí, como Rarity sigue diciendo que necesito hacer.

Lotus decidió darle una oportunidad a su espalda baja. Si Fluttershy no era una buena voladora, tendría una buena cantidad de tensión acumulada por el uso de sus patas traseras.

—Si solo fuera más asertiva…yo…yo lo rechacé docenas de veces, ya sea porque tenia miedo o porque mis animales me convencieron—, ella levantó un casco y golpeó la mesa. —Estoy cansada de ser fácil de convencer todo el tiempo. ¿Por qué no puedo ser más como mis otras amigas? Apuesto que ningún pony dice que "no" a Applejack. Ella es tan fuerte, que nunca dejaría que algo como esto la volviera loca como a mi. Ella es…ella es aun mejor con sus animales de granja que yo.

Otra vez ese nombre. Extraño. Sea quien sea, no era uno de sus clientes habituales. Lotus pasó sus cascos por la espalda de Fluttershy una vez más y se alejó. Podría haber parado después del masaje de alas.

Fluttershy se mantuvo allí por un minuto antes de levantar la cabeza. —Oh, ¿estoy lista?

Lotus asintió.

Fluttershy se sentó en la mesa y levantó sus propios cascos sobre sus alas extendidas. —Wow, yo…¡me siento muy bien! Rarity tiene razón, eres una creadora de milagros.

Lotus hizo una reverencia. _Hago lo que puedo._

Fluttershy bajó de la mesa y le dio un abrazo. —Yo…creo que puedo hacerlo ahora. ¡Realmente voy a tener una cita! ¡Va a ser la mejor noche de todas!—, ella literalmente salió volando de la habitación, y a juzgar por el sonido de la campanilla, fuera del spa dos segundos después.

Lotus no pudo contener la risa, ese masaje de alas definitivamente era mágico: Fluttershy estaba tan relajada que se había olvidado de pagar.

* * *

Lotus estaba sentada en la mesa de masajes, meciendo sus patas de atrás hacia delante. En quince minutos, ella podría hacer las maletas y volver a casa por la noche. Qué iba a hacer entonces, era una cuestión abierta. ¿Prefería quedarse adentro, o ir a explorar la vida nocturna casi inexistente de Ponyville? Probablemente ella terminaría en el sofá con un tazón de avena y su más reciente novela romántica. Incluso Fluttershy parecía tener una mejor vida social que ella.

La campana sonó de nuevo y ella saltó de la mesa. Se quedó mirando las pantallas de privacidad, preguntándose quien se molestaría en aparecer tan tarde. ¿Aloe no había empezado a sacar el cartel de "Abierto" más temprano? Tal vez debería tirarlo a la basura.

En cambio, ella oyó jadear a su hermana. —¡Princesa Twilight! ¿Qué podemos hacer por usted?

—Um, solo Twilight esta bien. ¿Podría…?

—¿Desea un facial? ¿O un baño de barro? El spa esta completamente a su disposición.

—En realidad, solo quiero un masaje.

Lotus se deslizó fuera de la mesa. _Genial_

Twilight entro caminando un momento después. Lotus hizo una reverencia lo suficientemente pronunciada para tocar el suelo con su hocico.

—Por favor, no tienes que hacer eso. He estado aquí muchas veces antes, sigo siendo solo Twilight.

Lotus levantó la mirada, y se incorporó muy lentamente. _Si insiste, princesa._

Twilight miró a su alrededor. —Esto puede sonar un poco raro, pero…Estoy haciendo una investigación. Estuve teniendo problemas para dormir, y ninguno de mis hechizos auxiliares de sueño ha funcionado. Empecé a buscar en mis libros por orden alfabético, y en la "M" había algo acerca de la molestia muscular, así que pensé que…

Twilight finalmente se dio cuenta que Lotus estaba señalando con la cabeza no muy sutilmente la mesa de masajes. —¡Cierto! No digas más.

Una vez que Twilight estuvo sobre la mesa, Lotus permaneció inmóvil junto a ella por un momento, sin saber por donde empezar. Los alicornios no eran parte de su rutina.

Twilight giró la cabeza. —Solo…um…solo haz lo que normalmente haces, supongo. No necesito un tratamiento especial.

Lotus se conformó con su cuello. Twilight había sido ascendida de un unicornio, después de todo, y ahora tenia que llevar una corona a todas partes junto con su cuerno. Había un montón de músculos allí, probablemente por su famosa capacidad con la magia.

—Mmmm, eso se siente muy bien. Spike tiene razón, debí venir aquí hace días…

Suaves estremecimientos viajaron hacia abajo y hacia arriba por la espalda de Twilight. En respuesta, Lotus apretó con más fuerza. _Oh no. No puedes dormir aquí, princesa._

Las orejas de Twilight se agitaron. —Ooh, eso es bueno también. No es muy calmante, pero aun así…debería venir aquí más a menudo. Podría hacer eso, ¿o no?

_Por usted, Aloe y yo echaríamos a la propia Rarity._

—Supongo que lo que quiero decir es, yo continuo diciendo a todos los ponys que me traten como lo hacían cunado era una unicornio. Ser princesa en realidad no cambia nada.

Lotus escurrió un casco bajo una de las alas. _Se me ocurren un par de cosas nuevas._

—Bueno…esta bien, algunas cosas cambiaron definitivamente, pero…A veces me gustaría que todo sea sencillo otra vez. Yo solía concentrar mi trabajo en enviar a la Princesa Celestia informes de la amistad semanales, pero era mucho más fácil que intentar encontrar la forma de ser una princesa por mi misma.

Desde la perspectiva de Lotus, ser una princesa significaba tener el doble de complicaciones musculares. Las alas de Twilight se sacudían de izquierda a derecha, desafiando a sus intentos de trabajar en su espalda media. Lotus finalmente recurrió a sostener una de ellas y masajear con un solo casco.

—¡Oh! Lo siento. A veces ni siquiera pienso en lo que mis alas están haciendo. Rainbow Dash me dice que simplemente significa que no estoy volando lo suficiente, pero…Bueno, probablemente no quieres escuchar mis problemas.

Lotus liberó el ala de Twilight. La segunda ala se estaba comportando bien, por suerte. Los músculos entre las alas tenían acumulada un montón de presión reprimida y, si los últimos minutos eran una indicación, al menos le llevaría una valiosa hora de exposición.

Twilight suspiró. —¡Lo siento, no puedo soportarlo! Lo más difícil de ser una princesa no son los nuevos aprendizajes o responsabilidades, sino lo que he perdido. ¡La Princesa Celestia y yo solíamos ser tan cercanas, pero ahora apenas puedo escucharla! Siempre que ambas nos reunimos, se trata siempre de "nuevos deberes reales esto" y "salvar el mundo de aquello". Nunca hablamos como solíamos hacerlo. Ella sigue diciéndome que soy su igual, ¿pero quien dijo que quería serlo? ¡Me conformó con simplemente ser su amiga!

Lotus podía sentir la tensión formarse directamente bajo sus cascos. Ella atacó duramente los peores lugares. _No entre en pánico bajo mi mirada, princesa_

—¿Sabes quien no permitiría que algo como esto la mantuviera despierta toda la noche? Applejack. Cuando algo la molesta, ella lo arregla. Y punto. Ella no entra en pánico, ella no da rodeos, ella solo corrige lo que esta mal y sigue adelante. Entonces, ¿cómo puedo solucionar esto…? Hmmm.

_Yo solo doy masajes, princesa._

Twilight perdió el aliento. —¡Eso es! ¡Enviare a la Princesa Celestia un informe de la amistad, como los viejos tiempos!—, una pluma y pergamino se materializaron de la nada y flotaron en el aire, suspendidos en un resplandor púrpura.

Lotus se quedó observando el escribir de la pluma, con los ojos muy abiertos. Mañana tendría que colocar un cartel que dijera: "Prohibido utilizar magia en las instalaciones"

—Querida Princesa Celestia: Tal vez no soy más su alumna, pero este es un reporte de la amistad que debería haber escrito hace mucho tiempo. Usted me envió a Ponyville para aprender sobre la magia de la amistad, y por eso le estoy eternamente agradecida. La única cosa que, estando aquí, no he logrado comprender, eso por qué esta tan dispuesta a dejar que sus propias amistades se escurran de sus cascos. ¡Fui lo suficientemente ingenua para alejarme de la Princesa Cadence una vez, pero no quiero que eso suceda con nosotras! Por favor, respóndame. Por favor, reconstruyamos el vínculo que teníamos cuando yo todavía estaba bajo su ala. Por favor, encontremos una excusa para vernos, con tal que no sea en un gran evento social donde tengamos que sonreír y saludar todo el tiempo. Valoro nuestra amistad y te quiero. Sinceramente, su antigua alumna y amiga por siempre, Twilight Sparkle.

Toda la tensión de la espalda de Twilight se desvaneció en un instante. Lotus indagó por ahí con sus cascos por un segundo, y finalmente dio un paso atrás con temor_. Sea cual sea el truco mágico que acabas de hacer, no se lo enseñes a Rarity. Nos llevaría a la quiebra._

Twilight dio un largo y profundo suspiro. —Eso fue increíble. Me siento muy relajada—, se sentó y echo un vistazo a la carta recién escrita. —Wow, se sintió bien escribir esto. ¡Será mejor iniciar el segundo borrador, así Spike puede enviar la carta antes de la puesta de sol!

Twilight brilló con un color morado oscuro, y desapareció con una explosión que hizo tropezar a Lotus. Ese cartel de "No magia" era la primera cosa que iba a hacer mañana a primera hora.

* * *

Por fin, era la hora de cerrar. Las mesas de masaje fueron retiradas, los cuencos con pepinos sospechosamente vacíos estaban escondidos debajo de unas toallas y Lotus estaba lista junto a la puerta. Aloe salió de detrás del mostrador y asintió. —¿Vamos, hermana?

Antes de que Lotus pudiera responder, hubo un fuerte golpe en la puerta. —¿Algún pony en casa? Entrega especial para Aloe y Lotus Blossom.

Lotus cerró los ojos. _Vuelve mañana. ¿Por qué no puedes volver mañana?_

Escuchó a Aloe abriendo la puerta, y algo grande rodó atravesando la entrada.

—Lo siento muchísimo por traer esto tan tarde hoy. Tengo un barril con barro genuino de Sweet Apple Acres, y un barril de sidra genuina de Sweet Apple Acres. No los mezclen.

Lotus abrió un ojo. _¿Apple?_

Aloe le alcanzó una bolsa de bits. —Llegaste a la hora perfecta. Gracias, Applejack.

Applejack extendió un casco tembloroso para tomar la bolsa, y la dejó caer en el momento en que Aloe la soltó. La apertura de la bolsa se abrió de golpe cuando cayó al suelo, esparciendo bits por todas partes.

Applejack estampó un casco y se estremeció, —¡Maldición!

Aloe se arrodilló y comenzó a reunir a los bits en una pila. —No es ninguna molestia, Applejack. ¿No te sientes bien?

—Eh, bastante bien. Tengo una punzada en mi hombro, es todo. Nada que una noche de descanso no pueda arreglar.

Lotus entrecerró los ojos. Un dolor muscular severo no podía ocultarse de un profesional. Ella se acercó a Applejack y le dio un golpe suave pero bien dirigido en el hombro.

Applejack se estremeció y dejó escapar un gruñido de dolor. —Ow. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Aloe se levantó de un salto y se interpuso entre ellas. —Applejack, eso suena peor que una punzada—, ella miró a Lotus, que se limitó a asentir. —Mi hermana Lotus, es una masajista profesional capacitada. Ella puede darte un breve masaje, si gustas.

—¿Ella es una masa-qué? Oh, ¿una masajista? No, no estoy realmente acostumbrada a esas cosas. Además, con el estado en que la cosecha ha estado últimamente…Yo realmente no debería estar darme el gusto.

Applejack frunció el ceño y miró el montón de bits en el suelo.

Aloe miró a Lotus.

Lotus sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. _Sin cargo._

Applejack notó sus sonrisas gemelas y cayó en la cuenta. —Oh no. No quiero que ningún pony me trate como una pobre invalida. Puedo cuidarme…

Aloe corrió detrás de ella y la empujo hacia la zona de masajes.

—Insistimos, Applejack, no podemos tener a nuestra principal proveedora de sidra y barro incapacitada. Solo échate sobre la mesa y deja que Lotus haga lo que mejor sabe hacer. Algunos de los ponys que vinieron hoy la nombraron creadora de milagros.

—Bueno…esta bien, de acuerdo.

Después de unos cuantos empujones y un casco ayudante o dos, Applejack estaba boca abajo en la mesa de masajes. Ella no era más grande que Rarity, Fluttershy o Twilight, y sin embargo, la mesa dio un quejido preocupante una vez que todo su peso estaba sobre ella.

Levantó un casco para acomodar su sombrero, que parecía estar unido a su cabeza quirúrgicamente. —Nada muy elegante ahora, especialmente si no me dejan pagar para…¡Oof!

Lotus no perdió tiempo. Ella no podía soportar ver a un pony sufrir, ni siquiera después de horas. Los pony terrestre no tenían mucha experiencia con el tratamiento especial, eran duros en todo, y todo era donde exactamente podía residir la tensión muscular. Sus cascos se hundieron en la espalda de Applejack, y su mandíbula se abrió un momento después. Había músculos allí, más de lo que esperaba en un pony de ese tamaño, y todos estaban tan tensos como una cuerda de piano. _Maldita sea, pony. ¿No eres nada más que nudos?_

La voz de Applejack sonó dos octavas más fuerte que antes. —Cuidado, lo que estés haciendo ahí atrás se esta…poniendo…un poco…¡doloroso!

Este no iba a ser un trabajo rápido, no podía serlo si Applejack quería volver a casa esa noche sin un par de muletas. Este masaje era el equivalente a una cirugía a corazón abierto, en todo excepto la anestesia. _Espero que seas tan dura como tus amigas piensan que eres, Applejack. _Ella encontró el nervio más cercano, o al menos el lugar donde debía estar, y presionó profundamente.

—¡Hrrg! Lotus, ese dolor es feroz. No creo que pueda soportar ma-¡ah!—, los sonidos que siguieron generalmente estaban reservados para un niño recién nacido.

El alivio llegó diez segundos después, cunado un nudo importante finalmente se suavizó. La montaña de músculos sacudiéndose bajo los cascos de Lotus dejó de temblar, y los gemidos de agonía también cedieron. Menos mal que estaban haciendo esto a estas horas, los clientes habituales del spa pensarían que ella estaba asesinando a algún pony.

—Whoa…quiero decir…todavía me duele mucho, pero no como antes…ni siquiera como antes de entrar aquí. Je, por un segundo podía jurar que estabas intentando de obtener una confesión de mi.

Lotus pasó al siguiente conjunto de nudos. _No estoy intentando nada._

—Lo que quiero decir es-ooh, eso duele. Lo siento si soné grosera antes. No era mi intención insultar lo que haces aquí, y realmente aprecio que me endereces.

Lotus negó con la cabeza. Esto no era suficiente, no si ella tenía la intención de mantener su titulo como "creadora de milagros". Ella caminó hacia la parte posterior de la mesa, puso un casco en un escalón de apoyo, y empezó a subir. Un momento después, ella estaba parada sobre al espalda de Applejack y tironeaba los músculos hacia abajo con toda la fuerza que se atrevió a aplicar.

—¡Hrrg! Aquí vamos con el dolor de nuevo…

Lotus sonrió. _Al menos ya no estas gritando. Me darás las gracias pronto._

—Así que, ¿en donde me quede? ¡Oof! Cierto. A decir verdad, a veces creo que estoy en el lado de los ponys que no son justos. Tampoco con los extraños, claro. La verdad es que…bueno...la verdad es…

Lotus pasaba una pata por la espalda, recorriendo un nervio y, curiosamente, provocando que una de sus patas traseras diera una patada. _Así que, ¿qué es lo que molesta a la sensata relación entre lo físico y la asertividad? _

—La verdad es que… tengo dudas sobre mis amigas a veces. No me malinterpretes, las quiero a muerte. Solo me pregunto si ellas realmente…saben quien soy. Siempre que todas hacemos algo, yo acabo hablando solamente de manzanas y manzanas. Claro, ese es mi talento especial y todo, pero me gustan otras cosas también. Podría competir casco a casco con Pinkie en la cocina, y sin duda vencer a Rainbow Dash si ella alguna vez jugara limpio…¿pero ellas recuerdan algo de eso? ¿Para ellas no soy otra cosa que una cosechadora de manzanas?

Lotus se apoyó duramente. Los nudos grandes habían desaparecido, y con ellos el dolor. Le faltaba trabajar el tejido profundo para llegar a un estado reconocible, por no hablar de hacer algo con toda la tensión atrapada entre sus orejas.

—No es que no soy honesta con ellas. Todo esto probablemente sea mi imagina…¡Hrrg!

_Tu espalda baja dice lo contrario._

—¡Yo…yo soy honesta! Ningún pony puede afirmar legítimamente que no lo soy. Solo no soy… ugh, ¿qué es?

Applejack se sentía suave como arcilla. Si no fuera por su piel, ella estaría escurriéndose fuera de la mesa.

—Sabes, tal vez "abierta" es la palabra que estoy buscando. Soy honesta con todos los ponys del amanecer al ocaso, pero…bueno, no hablo con ellos acerca de muchas cosas. Supongo que si quiero averiguar cómo me ven mis amigas realmente, no dolería preguntarles, ¿verdad? Je, al menos no tanto como un masaje. ¿En serio Rarity hace esto una vez a la semana?

Lotus regresó al piso y le tendió una toalla. _Una vez a la semana por lo menos._

Applejack se rió entre dientes. —Je, tal vez no la tomó en serio. Si ella puede vivir luego de tu trabajo, tal vez debería estar haciendo competiciones de ponys de hierro con ella, en vez de con Rainbow. Para la próxima vez, el primer desafío va a ser tu caminando sobre nosotras con herraduras de acero.

Lotus se encontró riendo también. _No puedo esperar._

Applejack bajó de la mesa, estiró su cuello de lado a lado, y pateó en el aire. —¡Esto si es un milagro! Me siento como una nueva pony.

Lotus empezó a hacer una reverencia, pero se encontró con el casco de Applejack sobre su mentón. —Nada de eso. Yo soy la que debería hacer una reverencia, sobre todo ahora que puedo hacerlo sin sentir que voy a morirme.

Lotus sonrió. _Bastante justo._

—Ah, y no me iré hasta que algo salga de tu boca. Hablar conmigo misma todo este tiempo es francamente espeluznante.

Lotus le sacó la lengua. _Nop_

Applejack rió. —Me conformó con eso.

**FIN**


End file.
